The present invention relates to an image sensing apparatus and an image display method therefor and, more particularly, to an image display method of displaying an input image and photographed image in an image sensing apparatus.
A conventional image sensing apparatus such as a digital camera has an image display device such as an LCD, and a display method of switching a state wherein the input image of the CCD camera in photographing is displayed (finder display) and a state wherein the photographed image can be viewed (viewer display) is known well.
Some apparatuses simultaneously display a plurality of thumbnail images (reduced images based on a predetermined file format) to facilitate search for a desired image in the image viewing state.
In an image sensing apparatus allowing continuous photographing, generally, the display is switched from the photographing state to the viewing state after photographing so that the photographed image can be viewed. More specifically, in the conventional image sensing apparatus, the photographing state and viewing state are appropriately switched and displayed by the user operations: the preview image display in the photographing state and the thumbnail image display in the viewing state are switched.
However, the conventional image sensing apparatus such as a digital camera has as its feature portability based on its compact body, and an increase in number of operating buttons is undesirable. For this reason, most conventional image sensing apparatuses assign a plurality of numbers of functions to one operating button. Such an arrangement requires a complex operation to switch the display state or view a desired image. The user must thoroughly read the operation manual to sufficiently understand the functions of the image sensing apparatus; otherwise, the user may erroneously use the apparatus. That is, the conventional image sensing apparatus is not always convenient to use for the user.
In the image sensing apparatus allowing continuous photographing, a plurality of images are continuously photographed, so the photographed images cannot be confirmed during photographing. When a series of movements of, e.g., a golf swing are to be continuously photographed with the conventional digital camera, only the current instantaneous image can be confirmed. That is, the continuous images which have been photographed so far cannot be confirmed during photographing.
In addition, if the user has failed to photograph a desired image, the conventional digital camera requires a series of operations of viewing, confirmation, and delete after all images have been photographed, and the display method has been switched to the image viewing state. This is cumbersome for the user, and simultaneously, since wasteful images are photographed, the load on the memory for storing images increases.
As described above, the advantage of the digital camera, i.e., the instantaneity which allows instantaneous confirmation of the image photographed with the CCD degrades because the finder display and viewer display must be switched on the same screen.